I've Found My Way Into Your Heart
by LadyErestor83
Summary: the BAU team is tracking an Unsub, which leads them  literally  falling into Middle Earth..as Agents fall in love with Elves, will they want to return to their normal lives or will they remain in Imladris? CM/LOTR XOVER   COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

I've Found My Way Into Your Heart

**Okay so ready for something a bit disturbing? I had a dream last night that somehow the Criminal Minds characters wound up in Middle Earth while hunting an Unsub..pfft..yeah like that would happen...then again I also thought I would never be crazy enough to actually tell people about it..hmmm..anyways...main pairings are: Reid/Glorfindel, Rossi/ Erestor, Hotch/Elrond, and Morgan/Melpomaen..hmmm...this should be interesting..**

CHAPTER 1

" Where are we?"

Derek Morgan looked around frantically, trying to figure out what had just happened. They had been tracking an Unsub one minute and then they fell into this hole. Derek could see the Agents from the corner of his eye.

" Reid?"

Dr. Spencer Reid was the genius of the group. Literally, a genius. He walked over to Derek. Derek looked back out at the land.

" Any idea where we are?"

Spencer looked around for a moment, then nodded.

" Judging by the books I have read on the matter and the way the trees look, I would say we are in Middle Earth. About 20 kilometers from the borders of Imladris in fact."

Derek's eyes widened.

" Middle Earth?"

They both heard Agent David Rossi chuckle.

" Is that even possible?"

Spencer shrugged.

" Apparently anything is possible."

Agent Aaron Hotchner approached them just then.

" Reid, you said we aren't too far from Imladris?"

Reid nodded.

" Just 20 kilometers Hotch."

Hotch nodded and then turned to the rest of the team.

" Alright let's move."

Glorfindel and his warriors were protecting the borders of Imladris as they always had. They had sat at the borders for nearly three hours now because Lord Elrond had thought the borders may be under attack. Suddenly, Glorfindel saw seven figures walking towards the borders. He saw that his second in command was ready to strike, but Glorfindel raised his hand.

" They are the race of men."

Glorfindel dismounted his horse and greeted the newcomers of Imladris.

" Greetings, my friends. Are you lost?"

One of them made a slight coughing noise to restrain their laughter. Glorfindel smiled.

" I will take you to the Last Homely House to meet our Lord Elrond. Perhaps he will allow you to stay."

The seven followed Glorfindel, who instead of remounting his horse Asfaloth, had walked while holding the reigns. Reid couldn't help but stare at Glorfindel as they walked. When they had arrived at their destination, Glorfindel turned to them once more.

" I must have forgotten my manners. I am Glorfindel, Captian of the Guard of Imladris."

Derek smiled in return.

" I'm Derek and this is Spencer, Aaron, David, Jennifer, Emily, and Penelope."

Glorfindel nodded to them.

" Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Suddenly, a flurry of robes walked past him and after eying whom had come to Imladris, he glared at Glorfindel.

" You brought outsiders to the Last Homely House?"

Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

" Peace mellon nin. I am going to seek an audience with Elrond to see if they may stay."

Glorfindel returned his attention to the visitors.

" This is Erestor. He is the Chief Advisor to Lord Elrond."

Erestor made no attempt to be polite to the group, but just walked away from them. After Erestor was gone, another elf appeared at Glorfindel's side. Derek had noted that he would have to smack Spencer later for lack of information. He hadn't mentioned that Imladris was some sort of elf haven. Glorfindel smiled at the newcomer.

" This is Lord Elrond. "

Elrond looked at the seven faces. They looked worn and tired. He called for Erestor's assistant, Melpomaen and told him to give them rooms.

" Why didn't you say that Imladris was full of elves?"

Dave had to keep the laughter from his voice. Spencer smiled.

" With a name like Imladris, I would guess that you had known."

The four men had been roomed together by request and the three women were next door. Hotch sat on the couch in the sitting room.

"So any ideas on how we get out of this mess?"

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

here we are at ch.2...enjoy

CHAPTER 2

Dave had been walking aimlessly around Imladris. He saw Erestor sitting alone in the Gardens reading a book. Dave smiled. As rude as Erestor had been to them, now he looked almost peaceful. Erestor looked up from the book he was reading.

" Do you plan on just standing there?"

Dave swallowed hard. Nervousness was never his thing, but for some reason, this elf brought it to him.

" No. I was just passing through. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

Erestor rolled his eyes.

" I would ask you why you are here, but that would mean I would have to care first, and believe me, I don't."

Dave's eyes widened. Erestor was crude. Shaking his head, he walked past Erestor, only to be halted by the elf's voice behind him.

" It would be best for you not to think ill of me. I have seen more than you ever have and ever will."

Dave ignored Erestor and walked on. Only a few moments later, he could have sworn he heard crying. He walked in the direction of the sobs only to find that it was himself. Why would he cry over this elf? Why did this particular elf bother him so much? After many questions like this passing through his mind, Dave sighed. He knew what it all meant. He was in love with Erestor.

TBC...

sorry its so short..more tomorrow.. 


	3. Chapter 3

how are you liking it so far?

CHAPTER 3

"Erestor?"

Erestor jumped at the sound of his name. He looked up at the owner of the voice. It was another one of the visitors. Erestor rolled his eyes.

"What?"

The man swallowed hard. Erestor smiled. He loved that he made people nervous. The man looked at the ground.

" Have you seen Glorfindel?"

Erestor fought the urge to laugh. This man obviously did not know the proper way to address the elves.

" Lord Glorfindel is usually in the kitchens at this time indulging in some sort of childish nonsense."

The man thanked him and walked away. Erestor put a finger to his lips.

" Which one is he?"

" His name is Spencer."

Erestor looked up. There stood the one who had disturbed him in the first place.

" And who are you?"

Not that Erestor cared, but he figured that this human wanted to be around him for a reason, so he indulged him. The man swallowed hard, causing Erestor to chuckle to himself.

"My name is David."

Erestor nodded, but not to imply that he cared who this man actually was. He just wanted David to go away.

Dave slowly approached Erestor and sat beside him. Erestor turned and raised an eyebrow. He didn't like this. This was too close. Dave was looking at the ground and Erestor felt his hands start to sweat. He didn't like anyone this close to him. Dave finally looked at Erestor and saw the panic in the elf's eyes. Dave stood up slowly.

" I didn't mean to intrude on your personal space."

Erestor glared at him.

" If you don't want to intrude, why do you not just leave? Spare my eyes from having to even look at you or bare your presence."

Dave felt the tears again and simply walked away. Erestor grinned to himself. That would take care of that irritating man.

TBC...

yes I realize I have made Erestor an $$hole..don't worry, he won't be this way for too long.. 


	4. Chapter 4

okay so here we go again...this chapter is gonna be short...

CHAPTER 4

Spencer walked into the kitchens and found Glorfindel eating some sort of pastry. Glorfindel saw Spencer and waved him over.

" Greetings Spencer. Are you hungry?"

Spencer smiled.

" Starving would be the better word for it."

Glorfindel laughed and gestured for Spencer to sit down. They enjoyed various pastries, as well as some cheese, bread, and fruit. They saw the doors to the kitchen open again. It was Glorfindel's second in command. Glorfindel smiled.

" Mae Govannen Cuthavorn."

Cuthavorn smirked.

" Mae Govannen Glorfindel. We have a small situation. It seems that the Sons of the Lord of Imladris have played a prank n the chief Advisor."

Glorfindel groaned.

" Oh no. What did they do?"

Cuthavorn laughed.

" Apparently they saw him being rude to one of the visitors and decided to glue him to a bench in the gardens."

Spencer's eyes widened and Glorfindel broke out in laughter. The door had swung open again, revealing Erestor. His robes were torn in the back due to having to pull himself off the garden bench. He glared at Glorfindel.

" You miserable..."

Glorfindel calmed himself down and held up his hand.

" Peace mellon nin. I am sure the twins were just trying to teach you a lesson."

Erestor's glare moved onto Spencer, but he didn't say anything. As quickly as he had come in he was gone. Cuthavorn joined Glorfindel and Spencer in their meal as Erestor walked to his rooms, yelling at everyone in his path.

TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

if you have been reading "Imladris" then you'll recognize the new character...that's right everyone...please welcome Hadereth to the Crossover fic world..he is one of Glorfindel's warriors in this fic as opposed to the way I portrayed him in "Imladris"..still a jerk nonetheless..on with the fic..

CHAPTER 5

Dave watched as Erestor practically ran back to his rooms. He saw that Erestor was missing some of his robes and wondered what had happened. He followed behind Erestor until Erestor suddenly stopped. There were other elves that looked like the ones at the borders when they had arrived. One elf in particular stood there and taunted Erestor. Dave could make out something like ' What happened Erestor? Did your lover grow tired of your cold heart and pay someone to take his place? ' Dave could not believe this was happening. Finally, the other elves left. They were all laughing hysterically at Erestor. When Dave caught up to him, he noticed that Erestor's shoulders were slumped forward and he was shaking. Erestor could hear the footsteps behind him.

" Do not come any closer to me."

Dave stopped in his tracks. It sounded as though Erestor was crying. He knew the elf might make him regret it, but Dave approached him anyway. Erestor could see Dave from the corner of his eyes.

" Just leave me be."

Dave shook his head.

" That's not an option."

Erestor looked up slowly. He could see that even though Dave was standing near him, he was not standing too close. His eyes were full of worry. Erestor did not have it in him to fight with the man any longer.

" What is the option?" Erestor whispered.

Dave slowly approached Erestor and gently laid his hand on Erestor's shoulder. Erestor flinched. Too close. They were touching. He needed to run, to get away. Sweat gathered once again on Erestor's hands. Dave noticed this and quickly withdrew his hand.

" Do you need help back to your room?"

Erestor thought on this for a moment and slowly nodded. He allowed Dave to walk with him back to his rooms. Upon arrival, Dave asked him if he could be of anymore assistance, but Erestor said no and went into his rooms. After changing into new robes, he returned to the library and found Glorfindel and Cuthavorn sitting there along with Spencer and Dave. Dave watched Erestor walk to the back of the library and then return with two books. He handed them to Dave. One was The History of Gondolin and the other was The Book of Elven Languages. Erestor bent down so he speak into Dave's ear.

" This is how you can learn about me," Erestor whispered.

TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

here we go again..by the way, Andro is an OC...

CHAPTER 6

Dave sat in the library, reading the History of Gondolin. Everyone had gone to bed and he had decided to learn something about Erestor before going to sleep. He found a section that related to the House of the Fountain. It said the house was run by Ecthelion and that he and Erestor fought many times side by side. This was all before Andro had come into their lives. He was known for doing malicious things with innocent elves. Dave closed the book with a thump. Had Andro done this to Erestor? He didn't want to know. He heard the door to the library being opened. Next thing he knew, Erestor was beside him.

" Did you see?"

Dave shook his head.

" I made it as far as Andro."

Erestor looked down at the desk sadly.

" He was the worst of most evils."

Dave swallowed hard.

" Did he...I mean..um..with you?"

Erestor chuckled.

" Ask me what it is you want to know," he said softly.

Taking a chance, Dave took his finger and put it under Erestor's chin, so they could look into each others eyes. To his surprise, Erestor did not flinch.

" Did Andro hurt you?" Dave whispered.

"Yes." Erestor answered.

Dave swallowed hard.

" Did he...rape you?"

Erestor let his tears fall. Dave stood and took Erestor into his arms. How could anyone harm such a beautiful elf?

TBC.. 


	7. Chapter 7

alright, so Erestor and Dave are getting along now...small humor in this chapter..on with the fic..

CHAPTER 7

Erestor sat in his rooms. He felt utterly alone. He could still feel Dave's arms around him, but now it felt like it was starting to vanish away. Erestor felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. Why had he let Dave in? Could it be possible that in the moment that Dave had been gentle with him that he had let the guard around his heart fall down? Erestor looked at the floor. 'Make him come back to me. I cannot bare this pain alone.' He shed more tears and watched as they fell upon the floor. Then, he heard a knock at his door. He wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his robes. Slowly standing, he walked to the door and opened it. There stood Dave. Dave smiled at Erestor, but then noticed the elf had been crying. Erestor tried to smile, but to no avail.

" Hello David."

" Hello Erestor. I mean, Lord Erestor." Dave quickly corrected himself, earning a small laugh from Erestor.

Erestor gestured for him to enter his rooms and silently shut the door. Dave looked around the sitting room in amazement.

" Your living room is huge."

Erestor raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" Living room?"

Dave shook his head slightly and laughed a little.

" That is what we call our sitting room where I am from."

Erestor nodded slowly.

" What do you call your bathing chambers?"

Dave smiled.

" Bathroom."

Erestor sat on the small couch near the fire.

" Will you go back?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Dave sat beside him, but not too close. He didn't want Erestor to panic because of him. He thought on Erestor's question for a moment, then sighed.

" One day, but I'm not sure when."

Erestor nodded slowly and turned away from Dave. He felt the tears return and he let them fall. He felt Dave's hand on his shoulder.

" Erestor, please don't turn away from me."

Sighing, Erestor turned to face Dave and smiled when Dave wiped away his tears with his thumb.

" Will you be sad when I leave?"

Erestor swallowed hard to prevent the new tears from flowing.

" Yes."

Dave slid closer to Erestor. He touched their foreheads together.

" Would you prefer I stay?" He whispered.

Erestor closed his eyes.

"Yes." He whispered back.

Dave kissed his forehead.

" Even if I leave, I'll always think about you."

If Erestor hadn't had his elven hearing, Dave's words would have been lost. Erestor looked into Dave's eyes. He could not bare the loss of this man. Erestor slid forward, closer to Dave and felt Dave's lips descend upon his. In that moment, Erestor knew why he did not want Dave to leave. He loved him.

TBC... 


	8. Chapter 8

one thing: rated T not M...which means non explicit..which is good because I don't write explicit...okay now, on with the fic...

CHAPTER 8

Dave awoke the next morning. He looked down in his arms and smiled at his raven haired elf.

" Erestor?"

Erestor mumbled something incoherently and pushed his head further into Dave's chest. Dave chuckled.

" Erestor.."

Another mumble, then an attempt to pull the bed blanket over his head. Dave kissed the tip of the elf's nose.

" Wake up Erestor."

Erestor slowly opened his eyes and pushed the blanket down. He looked up at Dave and smiled.

" Mara tuile."

Dave looked at him confused. Erestor laughed.

" Sorry. I seem to keep forgetting that you do not know my language yet. Mara Tuile is elven for Good Morning."

Dave smiled.

" I should really learn your language then."

Dave thought for a moment.

" How would you say ' How did you enjoy last night?' in your language?"

Erestor blushed and pulled the blanket over his head like an elfing who was embarassed. Dave pulled the blanket down and gently kissed his new lover.

" I was only kidding."

Erestor seemed in thought for a moment.

" What do you call your lover where you are from?"

Dave chuckled.

" For a male it would be a boyfriend and for a female it would be a girlfriend. What about here? What do you call your lovers?"

Erestor gently caressed Dave's cheek.

" Beloved or Meleth. Meleth is elven for love."

Dave smiled.

" I like those better."

Erestor laughed.

" I thought you might."

TBC... 


	9. Chapter 9

**okay so chapter 9...you may hate me...you may not...this chapter takes place 3 months later...here we go...**

CHAPTER 9

All had been quiet up until now. Celebrian had sailed, Arwen had left for Lorien, and for some reason, Elrond was starting to feel closer to both Dave and Erestor. No one knew why, but perhaps it was because he had felt too lonely and did not want to deal with the loss of his wife. He sat with Erestor in the library, looking over a few pieces of parchment.

" How is Dave?" Elrond asked, without looking up from his work.

Erestor pulled out another scroll.

" He is doing well. Why haven't we seen much of Glorfindel recently?"

Elrond laughed.

" I think he is enjoying his courtship of Spencer. "

Erestor put down the scroll and looked at Elrond.

" Will you find a new love now that Celebrian has sailed?"

Elrond raised the parchment up over his eyes, but Erestor pulled it away from him and saw the tears slide down the Lord of Imladris's face. Erestor stood suddenly and walked over to Elrond, putting a hand on his shoulder.

" I am sorry. I did not mean..."

" I am already in love," Elrond interrupted.

Erestor smiled at him.

" With whom?"

Elrond swallowed hard.

" With Aaron."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**I have decided to continue this strange story...please read chapter 1 for revised pairings...**

CHAPTER 10

Erestor looked at Elrond in confusion.

" You love Aaron?"

Elrond nodded.

" When ever Spencer has been off with Glorfindel or you yelling at Dave, Aaron comes to speak with me. He is quite charming."

Erestor looked at the Lord of Imladris thoughtfully.

" Perhaps you should tell him then."

Elrond shook his head.

" He does not think of me like that."

Erestor heard a knock on the library door and watched as the door opened. He smiled as he saw his lover step into view. Dave smiled.

" Good Morning Lord Elrond and Lord Erestor."

It took all of his will power not to laugh, last night Erestor had willingly given himself to Dave and now they were back to formal titles. Erestor rolled his eyes.

" You know, it is customary to wait for an answer before entering."

Elrond rolled his eyes. ' Here we go again ' he thought. Then his eyes widened in shock as Dave approached Erestor and kissed him. Erestor smiled at him. Dave saw the look in Elrond's eyes.

" You didn't tell him, did you?"

Erestor shook his head.

" I was going to, but then you walked in."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

" You two are lovers?"

Erestor nodded.

" Yes and now we must help you get yours."

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**this chapter: Derek meets Melpomaen..as of Next Monday, this story will be on the main LOTR archive, not listed as a crossover..**

CHAPTER 11

Derek and Spencer sat in the garden. Derek was a smiling fool.

" He really asked you to be with him?"

Spencer nodded.

" Technically, here in Imladris it is called ' courting' which is the same term used by nobles in the earlier century and..."

"Reid!"

Spencer looked at Derek in confusion.

" What?"

Derek grinned.

" Behind you."

Spencer barely turned around before he was swooped into a pair of strong arms. He laughed.

" Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel grinned.

" Did I scare you?"

Spencer shook his head.

" Of course not."

Glorfindel turned to Derek.

" What about you Derek? Derek?"

Glorfindel saw that Derek was staring at an elf. Long brown hair and brownish colored robes. Glorfindel laughed.

" That is Melpomaen, the assistant of Erestor."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**in this chapter: Dave reads more about Gondolin, finds there is more that Erestor has not told him, and we meet a new Character..**

**Morsilme is owned by Tamuril2 and being borrowed..Hadereth will actually be addressed by name in this chapter..**

**Elithraniel, Hadereth, Andro, and Aiya are mine...**

CHAPTER 12

It had gotten late. Dave had decided to read more of the History of Gondolin. He could not bring himself to read anymore of Andro and what cruel things he had done. His eyes widened at the page in front of him. Apparently, Erestor had siblings. A brother and a sister. All three were born from Morsilme and Aiya of Gondolin. Dave smiled. Perhaps he could help Erestor find someone from his family. His smile faded, however, when he read the next paragraph.

" _It was said that Hadereth befriended Morsilme, an elf who beat his sons and spared his daughter. He forced his daughter to watch the beatings so she would know exactly what type of punishment her Ada was capable of. Hadereth had taken to the beauty of the younger son of Morsilme and asked Morsilme to have him. Despite Aiya's objection, Morsilme handed his youngest over to Hadereth without question."_

Dave's eyes widened. Erestor was the youngest, according to this book. He heard someone enter the library and he looked up. There stood Erestor.

" Reading again?"

Dave nodded slowly and set the book on the desk in front of him.

" You never told me you had a brother and sister."

Erestor nodded.

" Yes I do. My brother is Ecthelion, Lord of the House of the Fountain and my sister is Elithraniel, Lady Advisor of Lorien."

Dave smiled and nodded in understanding.

" Is your brother close by?"

Erestor shook his head.

" My brother and my Naneth both sailed to Valinor. That is where they live."

Dave raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" Naneth?"

Erestor chuckled.

" Naneth means mother."

Both laughed for a moment. Dave calmed down first.

" So, who is Hadereth?"

Erestor stopped laughing and froze in place. Dave noticed the change in behavior in Erestor.

" Erestor?"

Erestor swallowed hard and fixed his gaze on the floor.

" Hadereth was my first lover. My Ada...My Father gave me to him. Hadereth did the same to me as what Andro would eventually do."

Dave could feel the anger rise in him.

" If Hadereth were around, I would hurt him for hurting you."

Erestor let out a small laugh.

" You may get that chance."

Dave looked at his lover in confusion.

" What do you mean?"

" Hadereth lives in Imladris."

Dave nearly fell out of his chair.

" Have I seen him?"

Erestor nodded sadly.

" He was the one who was saying the rude comments the day you walked me to my rooms."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**okay so I have decided that this will be a short chapter..only because I have a hysterical idea that randomly changed itself in my head..lol**

CHAPTER 13

Dave's eyes widened.

" That was him?"

Erestor nodded sadly, then turned away from Dave.

" They are all friends, you know. My Ada, Hadereth, and Andro."

Dave shook his head.

" How did your father meet Andro?"

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

" Meet?"

Dave nodded.

" How did they become friends?"

Erestor let out a small laugh.

" You didn't read any more on Andro did you?"

Dave shook his head again.

" I couldn't. Not after finding out that he did those things to you."

Erestor nodded, then faced Dave again.

" Andro taught my Ada to use a whip. That is why I fear all three. My Ada is handy with that whip now, just as Andro and Hadereth..."

Dave stood and pulled Erestor into his arms. He stroked the sobbing elf's hair. Dave wanted to hurt the three elves that his beloved Erestor.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**this may be another very short chapter...I'm losing ideas at this point...**

CHAPTER 14

**two days later**

Erestor sat alone in the gardens. Dave and his friends had all gone to speak with Elrond. Erestor worried that perhaps Elrond had found a way to send them home. He lowered his head. If Dave left, he would fade. He had fallen in love with him at first sight. He could not let him leave him forever. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but refused to look up.

" Erestor?"

Erestor smiled to himself. His beloved was there with him. Erestor looked up and saw that his lover was smiling.

" Yes?"

Dave sat beside him.

" We spoke with Lord Elrond. It turns out we may be here longer than intended, but also he said the border guards have reported sightings of an unknown elf on the borders of Imladris."

Erestor knew this already and nodded silently. Dave took Erestor's hand into his own.

" What's wrong?"

Erestor raised his eyes to look at Dave.

" The unknown elf, was he seen speaking to anyone?"

Dave nodded.

" To Hadereth."

Erestor let go of Dave's hand and stood suddenly.

" Did any of the border guards tell Elrond what the elf looked like?"

Dave nodded again and gave Erestor the description that he had been given earlier. He became worried when Erestor paled.

" What is it?"

Erestor swallowed hard.

" It is my Ada."

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**I haven't exactly figured out HOW I am ending this yet, but have fun...**

CHAPTER 15

Glorfindel and Spencer sat side by side on a bench, watching Elrond talk to Aaron. Spencer had been told by Dave to keep an eye on Aaron. Apparently they were supposed to leave them alone if Aaron misbehaved. Glorfindel took Spencer's smaller hand into his larger one.

" Why does Dave want us to watch Aaron?"

Spencer bit his lip for a moment, then decided to come out with the truth.

" Aaron's wife was killed last year by an Unsub we were trying to catch. They have a son together."

Glorfindel nodded, solemnly.

" Elrond's wife was attacked by orcs last year. She was forced to sail."

Spencer raised his eyebrows in shock.

" I am so sorry to hear that, but I thought elves stayed married even if they sailed.

Glorfindel smiled.

" They do if they know they are mates of soul, but Elrond and Celebrian knew they were not. They mutually revoked their vows to one another."

Spencer nodded in reply. He looked back toward where Aaron was and saw that he and Elrond were in the middle of a very heated kiss. Spencer and Glorfindel smiled. Both of their friends who had experienced much sadness had now found someone.

TBC..


	16. Chapter 16

**here we are at the epilogue..**

CHAPTER 16

*EPILOGUE*

Dave, Aaron, Spencer, and Derek said goodbye to Penelope, Emily, and Jennifer. The women had found a way back to Quantico, but the men would not leave. They wanted to stay here and be with Erestor, Elrond, Glorfindel, and Melpomaen. Dave sat on a bench in the gardens after they had returned. He remembered Erestor crying when Dave had told him that they had found a way back. He had been the only one of the four men who hadn't made up their mind to stay until the last minute. Aaron, Derek, and Spencer had said they would stay with their lovers regardless. Then Emily had brought up a point. What about Jack? Jack was Aaron's son. Aaron said for her to find him a way here and she had humbly agreed. Dave, however, had made his decision to stay only after he though of Erestor's tear stained face. Dave stood from the bench and walked toward the library, where he knew Erestor would be. He knocked once and the reply he got nearly made him laugh.

" I do not wish for company, but if you must intrude upon my space, enter."

Dave walked in an watched as Erestor clamped a hand over his mouth in a very un-elflike manner. Dave approached Erestor quickly and pulled his beloved elf into his arms.

" You didn't think I would leave you, did you?"

Erestor's tears began to soak through Dave's shirt.

" Nay, seron vell. Nay."

Dave smiled. Thank goodness he had learned some of Erestor's language. Now he had to put it to the test.

" Im mela le, meleth nin."

Erestor raised his head from Dave's shoulder and smiled.

" Im mela en, seron vell."

~*THE END*~


End file.
